


Aeroplane Meetings

by Mindlessselfindulgence



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aeroplane AU, M/M, No snakes -_- soz, Strangers on a plane, cheery Kise airhost, side aokise, socially awkward kuroko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindlessselfindulgence/pseuds/Mindlessselfindulgence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko had never been one for conversations, strangers or planes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aeroplane Meetings

Kuroko stared at the front cover of his book. Reading the text over and over, trying to distract himself from the engines and confined seats around him. Try as he might he could not forget he was on a plane and in ten minutes it would take off.

He jolted up suddenly when the someone fell into the chair next to him and shook their conjoined seats. The startled Kuroko cursed at his hunched over body - what a mess he must look. Not that his neighbour had noticed, nor did he care - he was used to it and, to be honest, the attention gave him an uncomfortable, anxious feeling in his stomach. Kuroko turned slightly to inspect the man he'd be spending the next eleven hours and fifty nine minutes. He was tall, very much, with dark reddish coloured hair. His brow was furrowed and his face creased. This was when Kuroko noticed some very peculiar, unkempt eyebrows - matching his hair. He was sitting uncomfortably, stretching and moving his legs, showing some expensive Jordan's, Kuroko noted. Cursing, he glare around him and Kuroko rolled his eyes. He gestured impatiently, flicking his hand in the air. Very soon a gorgeous, beaming, blonde air host came over and bent over towards the red head, "how can I help you, sir?"

The red head scowled, "these seats.." Kicking the passenger in front of his' chair for emphasis, "are too cramped!"

The air host laughed airily, "I often have the same problem myself sir and I'm very sorry but the plane will be taking off soon."

"That's not a solution!"

"Well maybe you should look at our brochure or flick through the films. And sir, maybe it would be best not to disturb other passengers." He inclined his head towards the disgruntled man in front of them. "Now I must go make an announcement, please excuse me and if you have any other problems or questions, feel free to ask." 

The man shook his head, brow furrowed. With one last halfhearted stomp he ripped the packaging of the free pillow and stuffed it behind him. He saw Kuroko's lying on the floor. With a furtive look down the aisle, not at Kuroko, he 'sneakily' picked up the pillow, ripping the packaging. Amused, Kuroko cleared his throat politely. The man looked up lazily. Suddenly his eyes widened and Kuroko gave him a small smile. The man's mouth opened slightly. They were interrupted by the receiver and singsong (though slightly crackly) voice of the cheery air host. "I am Kise Ryouta, my fellow cabin crew and I will be accompanying you on this flight. I hope you enjoy the travel please look at our brochure and we'll be serving food and beverages later on...."

Kuroko and his neighbour stopped listening to Kise and went back to staring at each other. The redhead trying to think of what to do and Kuroko enjoying watching his conflicting expressions. "Here's your pillow..." He finally said, offering back the crumpled cushion.

Kuroko took it, quickly stopping the smile that was tugging at his lips. And the silence began again. The man tried again, "I'm sorry, I didn't realised..." His word trailed off, yet again. 

"It's okay, that happens a lot."

The man looked confused and thoughtful but he left it. Kuroko was about to turn back towards the front but, " I'm Kagami Taiga. Are you going to LA too?"

"Hello Kagami-kun, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya. And yes, that's why I'm on this plane." Kagami frowned before he saw the amused look on Kuroko's face and gave a gruff snort in approval. 

"Please if you wouldn't mind listening to this short health and safety video.."

Kuroko paled as he heard Kise's voice again. His nails dug into the soft armrests slightly. Surprisingly Kagami noticed and tilted his head to the side. Not as dense as he looks, Kuroko thought. But however much of a distraction Kagami had been Kuroko could no longer ignore the loud whirring noise and soft vibrations around him. "Are you....." Kagami began and yet again didn't finish his sentence. 

Kuroko gave a curt nod, no longer caring about social etiquette. Kagami bit his lip, "what business do you have in LA?"

"I'm visiting a friend." Kuroko paused before he, surprising himself, continued, wanting to sustain the conversation, "I've never been to America before. I'm a bit nervous."

"Well I moved when I was young, then back to Japan when I was sixteen. I visit fairly frequently though. English was always my best subject at school."

Kuroko nodded, unsure of what to say next but grateful towards this stranger. Kuroko could tell he didn't know what to do either but he was obviously trying to distract him. It's the thought that counts anyway. 

"Do you fly often?" Kagami asked. 

Kuroko took a moment to recollect himself, "no." - pause - "I don't usually have any business outside Japan and being a nursery teacher doesn't provide for the most luxurious holidays." 

"Oh, you're a nursery teacher. That's cool..... I'm a chef " Kagami paused before saying in a lower voice, "don't worry. It'll be fine. I fly all the time and it's always fine. It's a long flight though. I usually sleep a lot."

Kuroko nodded. The safety video was over and the whirr of engines was getting louder. He scrunched his eyes closed, then looked around for another distraction. The plane jolted upwards and Kuroko emitted a small squeak. Kagami looked at him and a small blush painted Kuroko's cheeks. Clearing his throat slightly, "aahh, those are nice shoes!" Kuroko was never one for small talk or conversation with strangers in general and he was scowling inwardly for his boring subject choice and the way his usually steady voice had wavered. 

"Oh yeah. I love Jordan's. I really like them," Kuroko could see him trying to prolong the conversation, "I play a lot of basketball so I wear them out a lot." Kuroko's eyes widened at this and he tilted his head slightly, Kagami definitely had the build for it. Kagami picked up on this, "do you like basketball?"

"Yes. I used to play at school." He smiled, "yes. I don't look it, do I?"

Kagami waved his hands in front of his face, "no! No. I wasn't saying anything like that."

"I don't play anymore. I watch sometimes. But I'm quite busy." Kuroko looked around and realised the plane had taken off. He put on a tight smile, "ah. Look we've taken off." He deadpanned. 

Kagami chuckled but Kuroko's mind was spinning, how had he not realised? Was this tall, attractive, red head with dodgy eyebrows really that captivating? Kuroko realised he was staring and Kagami was squirming uncomfortably under his gaze. He smiled and turned forwards again. 

They sat, making small conversation but mostly in a companionable silence. 

Four hours into the journey there was a ruckus behind them. They strained their heads to see. A tall(same as Kagami), dark man with dark hair was lounging in his chair, talking to Kise. "How can I help you sir?" Kise asked brightly.

"I would like your number." The man declared. 

Kise let out a squeak and blushed furiously. "Umm I'm sorry sir but I don't think--"

"I'm Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine-san, please. I don't think..."

But try as he might Aomine didn't stop asking. "Please, let me take you out for dinner or something."

Kise shook his head and looked around to see everyone staring at them, he gaped. "Aomine-san, please excuse me. The food and drinks trolley will be along soon. He said in a much flatter tone and with his blushing head down he returned to his seat. 

Aomine scowled at his back, then at everyone else on the plane who looked away quickly. Kagami snorted and grinned at Kuroko who smiled back. 

The plane journey passed pleasantly (weirdly). "Well it was very pleasant sitting next to you Kagami-kun." Kuroko bowed his head. Kagami followed suit. "I have never had such a nice time on a plane." Kuroko took a deep breath. "Maybe we should accompany one another again."

Kagami grinned and scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, that sounds good to me." 

They left the aeroplane and no one failed to notice Kise slipping his number to Aomine. 

"Goodbye. Please fly with us again."


End file.
